Contest of Blades
The Contest of Blades is a tournament held every five years in a capital city somewhere in the world to celebrate the ongoing peace and trade that has existed throughout the kingdoms for countless centuries. While being a tournament that acts as a symbol of alliance and friendship between the kingdoms on the surface, behind closed doors it is a time where high ranking representatives from all active kingdoms convene to discuss the current political climates of both Kaspia and Zeltennia. Typically, the tournament hosts those who are considered the world's most proficient fighters. Because of this, it is always highly attended by spectators from all over who are excited to see the world's most elite come together to fight one another. The next Contest of Blades will be held in Westmarch, Stromgarde and is tentatively scheduled for Chemosh 7, 280 AP. Recent Contest of Blades The following shows past tournaments and where they were held, who won the tournament, who the runner-up was, and who contested in the tournament. Combatants appearing for the first time in the Contest of Blades have their names in italics. Political figures who acted as hosts for the tournament are bolded and in italics. 275 AP Host City: Artalia City, Artalia Date: Chemosh 14, 275 AP Attending Political Figures: Luthor Belgrave, Margaret Belgrave, Isildra Blackmont, Dionysus Rush, Balder Pridewind, Nasreen Rashidi, Selestia Starwhisper, Bron Thunderbeard, Devonna Valkorian, Noelle Villarde, Valentin Villarde Tournament Champion: Stanimir Ryder Runner-Up: Arno Wolfson Rumoured Contestants: Jelani Akinyemi, Verise Alogreth, Serogos Athonos, Millie Bearwalker, Jastira Bramblewhisper, Dario Dayson, Lanse DePietro, Signar Dragonsbane, Maximillian Everguard, Liantor Firewind, Brenton Foxley, Teresse Hopefield, Etain Kraigbreaker, Belinda Mannister, Asmon Makarias, Aleron Marquet, Daria Montclaire, Estevan Morres, Coralyn Pembleton, Vanessa Penstone, Maximus Reisen, Cordelia Renoire, Talia Riven, Jupiter Rush, Stanimir Ryder, Morrigan Shadowbane, Dyanna Shakov, Balgrim Shatterlight, Khardak Stormfist, Vadar Thornscale, Cassandra Whitemane, Arno Wolfson The 275 AP Contest of Blades was held in Artalia City in the kingdom of Artalia. There was much debate over who would represent Albion and Kurjaztar at the event due to Duke Fargo Albion VII being assassinated, resulting in Aysha Morose and Torsten Dhumed fighting for control over the kingdom (with Aysha wanting Albion to be a bastion of equality and Torsten looking to continue the kingdom's old ways). With the fall of Kurjaztar, there was also the question of who would represent the Dragonborn refugees of the kingdom during the 275 AP Contest of Blades since Kurjaztar's last ruler, Rasche Emberfal, disappeared during the plague outbreak that decimated the kingdom. In the end, nobody represented the fallen kingdom of Kurjaztar. The tournament's closing ceremonies were cut short by the appearance of the ancient green dragon Dahaka, who thrust the corpse of Banewing into the fighting pit, and declared war on Artalia before spewing acidic breath throughout the arena and flying off to convene with Velyreia Ebonheart. ---- 270 AP Host City: The City State of Jourdain Date: Chemosh 7, 270 AP Attending Political Figures: Fargo Albion VII, Edward Belgrave, Isildra Blackmont, Rasche Emberfal, Dionysus Rush, Balder Pridewind, Amon Rashidi, Nasreen Rashidi, Selestia Starwhisper, Bron Thunderbeard, Devonna Valkorian, Rikar Valkorian, Noelle Villarde, Valentin Villarde Tournament Champion: Jupiter Rush Runner-Up: Daria Montclaire Contestants: Serogos Athonos, Jastira Bramblewhisper, Dario Dayson, Signar Dragonsbane, Grad Dumont, Maximillian Everguard, Liantor Firewind, Silas Hearthfire, Etain Kraigbreaker, Belinda Mannister, Asmon Makarias, Daria Montclaire, Estevan Morres, Vanessa Penstone, Maximus Reisen, Jupiter Rush, Benedict Ryder, Stanimir Ryder, Morrigan Shadowbane, Dyanna Shakov, Grimbald Sharpwall, Balgrim Shatterlight, Khardak Stormfist, Javan Vandren, Cassandra Whitemane ---- 265 AP Host City: Highperch, Baldrheim Date: Chemosh 21, 265 AP Attending Political Figures: Fargo Albion VII, Edward Belgrave, Mysera Belgrave, Isildra Blackmont, Rasche Emberfal, Dionysus Rush, Celeste Pridewind, Amon Rashidi, Selestia Starwhisper, Bron Thunderbeard, Devonna Valkorian, Rikar Valkorian, Noelle Villarde Tournament Champion: Silas Hearthfire Runner-Up: Devonna Valkorian Contestants: Cathryn Allerian, Serogos Athonos, Jastira Bramblewhisper, Solomon Crane, Imperius Decima, Signar Dragonsbane, Garland Drakeskull, Aurick Dullahan, Grad Dumont, Falandria Duskmantle, Liantor Firewind, Garam Giantsbane, Silas Hearthfire, Farah Hedgeley, Rickard Hikash, Garan Holtcroft, Etain Kraigbreaker, Archibald Lancaster, Asmon Makarias, Daria Montclaire, Estevan Morres, Zargon Ragnaroth, Maximus Reisen, Marek Rhine, Aldwin Roth, Jupiter Rush, Benedict Ryder, Stanimir Ryder, Dyanna Shakov, Grimbald Sharpwall, Elora Solstice, Khardak Stormfist, Ashra Umber, Devonna Valkorian, Ashe Warford ---- 260 AP Host City: Alexandria City, Alexandria Date: Chemosh 13, 260 AP Attending Political Figures: Fargo Albion VII, Edward Belgrave, Mysera Belgrave, Isildra Blackmont, Rasche Emberfal, Dionysus Rush, Nelania Rush, Balder Pridewind, Celeste Pridewind, Amon Rashidi, Nasreen Rashidi, Selestia Starwhisper, Bron Thunderbeard, Rikar Valkorian, Valentin Villarde Tournament Champion: Jastira Bramblewhisper Runner-Up: Estevan Morres Contestants: Serogos Athonos, Francois Bellamy, Jastira Bramblewhisper, Atticus Daranouve, Imperius Decima, Torsten Dhumed, Signar Dragonsbane, Aurick Dullahan, Grad Dumont, Rayburn Evendane, Liantor Firewind, Arvis Galahad, Garam Giantsbane, Silas Hearthfire, Kashim Holkron, Asmon Makarias, Estevan Morres, Kano Nordrannis, Halbert Orland, Maximus Reisen, Benedict Ryder, Stanimir Ryder, Grimbald Sharpwall, Angus Stonecourt, Khardak Stormfist, Raphael Thorne, Thane Tristell, Ashra Umber, Brannick Volstadt, Ashe Warford ---- 255 AP Host City: Westmarch, Stromgarde Date: Chemosh 6, 255 AP Attending Political Figures: Fargo Albion VII, Edward Belgrave, Mysera Belgrave, Robert Blackmont, Lucien Desmarais, Rasche Emberfal, Dionysus Rush, Nelania Rush, Balder Pridewind, Celeste Pridewind, Amon Rashidi, Nasreen Rashidi, Selestia Starwhisper, Bron Thunderbeard, Rikar Valkorian Tournament Champion: Francois Bellamy Runner-Up: Atticus Daranouve Contestants: Serogos Athonos, Sarendil Autumnwind, Francois Bellamy, Jastira Bramblewhisper, Teron Cloudbeard, Cassius Crawford, Atticus Daranouve, Imperius Decima, Torsten Dhumed, Signar Dragonsbane, Garland Drakeskull, Aurick Dullahan, Rayburn Evendane, Liantor Firewind, Arvis Galahad, Garam Giantsbane, Edderick Goblinsbane, Asmon Makarias, Osmund Morres, Halbert Orland, Cristoff Prescott, Kaimi Ramzi, Leopold Rayner, Maximus Reisen, Dionysus Rush, Benedict Ryder, Urian Selbers, Grimbald Sharpwall, Angus Stonecourt, Khardak Stormfist, Thane Tristell, Balvur Trueblood, Brannick Volstadt ---- 250 AP Host City: Dragonridge, Nordland Date: Chemosh 9, 250 AP Attending Political Figures: Fargo Albion VII, Edward Belgrave, Mysera Belgrave, Robert Blackmont, Lucien Desmarais, Kosira Drakengast, Dionysus Rush, Nelania Rush, Balder Pridewind, Celeste Pridewind, Jasem Rashidi, Selestia Starwhisper, Bron Thunderbeard, Gregor Valkorian Tournament Champion: Teron Cloudbeard Runner-Up: Jastira Bramblewhisper Contestants: Petyr Ainsworth, Sarendil Autumnwind, Francois Bellamy, Jastira Bramblewhisper, Teron Cloudbeard, Cassius Crawford, Atticus Daranouve, Mance Dracothorne, Signar Dragonsbane, Garland Drakeskull, Aurick Dullahan, Liantor Firewind, Garam Giantsbane, Edderick Goblinsbane, Rast Hexcroft, Osmund Morres, Halbert Orland, Cristoff Prescott, Kaimi Ramzi, Leopold Rayner, Dionysus Rush, Benedict Ryder, Urian Selbers, Khardak Stormfist, Thane Tristell, Balvur Trueblood, Ozmar Volash, Brannick Volstadt, Lucius Wildbane ---- 245 AP Host City: Drakenhold, Kurjaztar Date: Chemosh 21, 245 AP Attending Political Figures: Fargo Albion VI, Edward Belgrave, Mysera Belgrave, Robert Blackmont, Lucien Desmarais, Kosira Drakengast, Dionysus Rush, Nelania Rush, Balder Pridewind, Celeste Pridewind, Jasem Rashidi, Selestia Starwhisper, Bron Thunderbeard, Gregor Valkorian Tournament Champion: Benedict Ryder Runner-Up: Ozmar Volash Contestants: Wylan Alabaster, Uther Albion, Sarendil Autumnwind, Francois Bellamy, Jastira Bramblewhisper, Bruce Brickard, Teron Cloudbeard, Atticus Daranouve, Mance Dracothorne, Garland Drakeskull, Faliria Emberwind, Liantor Firewind, Garam Giantsbane, Edvan Gilgeist, Sigvald Halvorsen, Rast Hexcroft, Laurana Mistmantle, Osmund Morres, Cristoff Prescott, Kaimi Ramzi, Leopold Rayner, Dionysus Rush, Benedict Ryder, Khardak Stormfist, Glorimdonlir Thunderfury, Thane Tristell, Balvur Trueblood, Ozmar Volash, Lucius Wildbane Category:Events